


Crazy Enough To Work

by ChrisTellsTales



Series: Crazy Enough To Work [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTellsTales/pseuds/ChrisTellsTales
Summary: Natsu's been in a bit of a funk since the end of the war, and Lisanna can't help but notice. She and Lucy cheer him up, and things pick up from there.





	Crazy Enough To Work

Lisanna was concerned for Natsu.

Two weeks since Zeref and Acnologia were defeated, and he'd been in a sort of depression. He had had his usual energy whenever he'd been commissioned for help with post-war reconstruction, but beyond that, he'd been more down than she'd ever seen him, the only exception being the aftermath of Igneel's death.

The sound of Lucy walking up to them at the guild bar captured Lisanna's attention. “Natsu!” she said. “I just found a monster-slaying job for us!”

That was odd, Lisanna mused. Usually, when Lucy picked the Strongest Team's latest job, she shied away from any requests that involved fighting monsters.

“Nah,” replied Natsu softly. “I'm good.”

That tore it. Something was DEFINITELY wrong if Natsu was turning down a job involving fighting and lots of it. “Okay, what's going on?” she asked sternly.

“Nothing, Lis,” said Natsu. “I just haven't been in a mood for fighting since the war ended, that's all.”

“So I've noticed,” said Lisanna. With a non-confrontational smile, she asked, “Would this have anything to do with those Demon Particles inside of you?”

Lucy gasped. Natsu struggled to find his words. Finally, he said, “H-how do you know about E.N.D.?”

“That was E.N.D.?!” Lisanna asked in wonder. “Apparently, he's nowhere near as scary as the rumors said he was!”

Natsu blushed, much to Lucy's amusement. “Thanks,” said Natsu. “That means the world to me. Hell, it means Earthland and Edolas put together to me!”

“But it's surprising you would know about that!” said Lucy.

“I never knew it had a name,” admitted Lisanna. “But when my siblings and I first joined Fairy Tail, Mira-nee warned me to stay away from Natsu because she sensed Demon Particles inside of him. Needless to say, I ignored that warning... I knew in my heart he wasn't dangerous.”

Lucy's face melted into something blissful. Lisanna could tell she thought exactly the same thing.

“Years later,” she continued. “When Natsu was saying he had a secret weapon for defeating Zeref, we assumed it was whatever those Demon Particles were, since Mira-nee sensed the same energy from them as Tartaros's demons. Once again, we didn't know what it actually was, only that Natsu had some connection to Zeref – which we already knew via Elf and Ever around Grimoire Heart's invasion – and at least a loose one to Tartaros.”

“No connection other than Zeref creating us,” said Natsu. “He told me Mard Geer used E.N.D. as a figurehead to unite the rest of his demons as Tartaros.”

A look of realization crossed his face. “Should've figured that was the case, since the bastard introduced himself as Mard Geer Tartaros when Gray and I fought him,” he said.

“Well, there you go,” said Lisanna. “That settles that, more or less.”

“Yeah,” sighed Natsu. “Still, the more I think about it, the more I feel responsible for all the shit Zeref's works caused... Gray's hometown... the Tower of Heaven... the Eclipse Gate...” He gulped. “Future Lucy's death...”

Briefly, Lisanna's blood ran cold. She had nearly forgotten a future version of Lucy had been killed. She reached her arms out to grab Lucy, on an instinctive need to reassure herself she was still there.

“Oh, Natsu!” said Lucy sadly. “Don't go blaming yourself for anything!”

“I'm not,” said Natsu. “I know Zeref caused all of that because he couldn't accept that I died... but as the catalyst for a lot of it... it just weighs on me, ya know?”

“I can understand that,” said Lucy, cooing softly as Lisanna played with her hair. “But don't dwell on how his attempts to bring you back impacted our friends. Think of what's happened because he did! You helped patch the rift between Gray and Lyon because you stole the Galuna Island mission! You helped Erza come to terms with her trauma AND saved Jellal in the process! And you... you...”

“What? What did I do?” asked Natsu.

“...You brought me to Fairy Tail...” Lucy whispered.

She placed her lips on Natsu's, but he jumped away in surprise. Deciding she could process the kiss later, Lisanna focused on the more immediate issue and took Natsu's hands in hers.

“We just want you to remember one thing,” said Lisanna. “Without Zeref's Eclipse Gate, you wouldn't have come to this era, where all you've done is protect your family. Just like you have when we were kids.” She punctuated that statement with a chaste kiss of her own to Natsu's lips, which Natsu accepted more gracefully, but still flinched a bit.

“Thank you,” said Natsu. “Whenever I'm down from now on, I know my girls will fire me up again.”

“Your girls...? Plural?” asked Lucy.

Natsu nodded, Lucy sighed, and Lisanna hummed. That sounded right. Complete, in fact.

“Let's go back to Lucy's and take a bath,” suggested Lisanna as she climbed over the counter.

“Hey, slow down! My bathtub's only so big!” complained Lucy.

Lisanna giggled. Lucy was saying they still had to figure out how this would work. But that wasn't important right now.

They were.

Meanwhile, Happy had been munching on a fish not far away from Natsu. He knew the Dragon Slayer liked to be left alone when he was in a mood, yet still have someone close by so he didn't get lonely, so he'd had Mirajane serve him further down the bar.

He had just chanced a glimpse at his best friend, right on time to see Natsu leaving with Lucy and Lisanna. There was a glow surrounding the trio. Judging by Mira's swooning, it was plain as day to the Exceed.

“That's just crazy enough to work,” he said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic in which Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna start their relationship, but nothing ever felt natural before this. Whether that means it's any good, however, remains to be seen.


End file.
